Bukti
by Bipo-chan
Summary: Songfic/ Sasuke Uchiha beruntung karena memiliki Hinata Hyuuga. Tuhan Maha Baik, Tuhan memberi dirinya gadis baik, padahal ia tau ia bukan lelaki baik-baik./ bad-summ/ silakan baca, siapa tau suka


**Bukti**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bukti** **© Virgoun**

 **Today's Playlist: Virgoun- Bukti**

 **Peringatan: Banyak pokoknya**

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

 _ **Happy reading, minna~**_

* * *

 _Memenangkan hatiku bukanlah_

 _Satu hal yang mudah_

 _Kau berhasil membuat_

 _Ku tak bisa hidup tanpamu_

.

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis paling biasa se-universitas. Tak ada yang istimewa darinya, kecuali hatinya yang terlalu suci. Ya, tidak ada yang istimewa darinya, kecuali keberhasilannya dalam menarik perhatian mata _onyx_ -ku. Gadis biasa itu, mengalahkan barisan—anggap saja begitu—para wanita berparfum menyengat dan dandanan yang menjijikkan.

Hinata Hyuuga, satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil mengubrak-abrik hatiku, menghancurkan bongkahan es di hatiku, menghancurkan ego seorang Uchiha. Satu-satunya gadis yang mampu membuatku menekuk lutut hanya untuk mengajaknya pergi pada akhir pekan.

 **.**

 _Menjaga cinta itu bukanlah_

 _Satu hal yang mudah_

 _Namun sedetik pun tak pernah_

 _Kau berpaling dariku_

.

Aku, yang dulu seorang pria jantan pemain hati ratusan gadis—pun wanita, sekarang sudah punah. Hatiku, hati seorang Uchiha, entah kenapa sudah dipenuhi nama seorang gadis sederhana seperti Hinata Hyuuga—aku tau, aku sudah keluar dari karakterku. Gadis itu, dengan kurang ajarnya mudah sekali membuatku luluh hanya karena tatapannya.

Gadis itu, aku yang membuatnya jatuh padaku. Niat awalku hanyalah mempermainkannya. Namun, sepertinya aku yang terjebak. Bermain api, tak hanya satu dua kali kulakukan. Namun, gadis itu hanya tersenyum, memaafkanku. Gadis itu terlalu percaya dengan kesetiaan. Cih, setia, ya?

Kupikir, awalnya ia akan pergi meninggalkanku. Namun, nyatanya, gadis itu masih di sini, di sisiku, di hatiku. Walau aku selalu mengkhianati gadis itu.

.

 _Beruntungnya aku_

 _Dimiliki kamu_

.

Uchiha selalu beruntung. Hidupku selalu mujur. Dan Hinata Hyuuga melengkapi kesempurnaanku—walau aku tau, hanya Tuhanlah yang paling sempurna.

Beruntungnya aku, ketika para laki-laki lain berbaris berusaha menarik perhatiannya, aku sudah berada di hatinya. Menjadi pemiliknya. Aku miliknya, dan gadis itu milikku.

.

 _Kamu adalah bukti_

 _Dari cantikya paras dan hati_

 _Kau jadi harmoni saat ku bernyanyi_

 _Tentang terang dan gelapnya hidup ini_

.

Hinata Hyuuga adalah sebuah bukti autentik. Bukti autentik bahwa dia tak hanya indah di luar, tapi nyatanya dalamnya gadis itu sangatlah indah. Kukira ia hanya gadis biasa saja, tapi nyatanya ia sangat cantik, begitu pun hatinya.

Gadis itu, dia selalu ada. Selalu di sampingku, entah saat aku kesusahan mengerjakan skripsi—padahal ia harus sibuk mencari pekerjaan, mau pun saat aku wisuda—dia disana, memandang bangga diriku, bahkan dia nekad mengambil cuti kerjanya.

.

 _Kaulah bentuk terindah_

 _Dari baiknya Tuhan padaku_

 _Waktu tak mengusaikan cantikmu_

 _Kau wanita terhebat bagiku_

 _Tolong kamu camkan itu_

.

Hinata Hyuuga adalah sebuah anugrah paling indah dari Tuhan untukku. Tuhan Maha Baik, Tuhan memberiku gadis baik, padahal aku tau aku bukan lelaki baik-baik. Tuhan Maha Baik, Tuhan memberiku waktu, untuk terus menikmati anugrah dariNya. Menikmati cantiknya Hinata, menikmati betapa lembutnya perangai gadis itu.

Dia gadis paling hebat dihidupku—setelah Ibuku tentu saja. Ia dengan sabar, menghadapi seorang Uchiha sepertiku bersama ego yang menempel padaku. Dia gadis luar biasa, selalu menjaga hatinya—karena ia tau bahwa hatinya sudah untukku—padahal di sekitarnya ada banyak laki-laki yang mencoba mendekatinya.

.

 _Meruntuhkan egoku bukanlah_

 _Satu hal yang mudah_

 _Dengan kasih lembut kau pecahkan_

 _Kerasnya hatiku_

.

Sudah kubilang di awal, bukan? Gadis itu selalu saja bisa meruntuhkan egoku—ego seorang Uchiha. Gadis itu mampu, dia saat aku sendiri pun tak mampu. Hanya dengan senyumnya, egoku hancur-lebur. Aku di hadapannya, bukanlah aku di hadapan orang-orang.

Gadis itu, dengan kasih sayang yang begitu melimpah, mampu menghancurkan tembok beton yang ada di hatiku. Gadis itu, hanya dengan berkata lembut, mampu membuat tembok beton itu runtuh. Di depannya, aku bukanlah seorang Uchiha. Di depannya, aku hanyalah aku. Hanya Sasuke.

.

 _Beruntungnya aku_

 _Dimiliki kamu_

 _(Ku ingin engkau tahu)_

.

Aku sungguh Sasuke Uchiha yang beruntung. Sudah berapa kali aku berkata demikian? Sepuluh? Seratus? Entahlah, bahkan aku akan terus berkata bahwa "aku-beruntung-karena-memiliki-Hinata-Uchiha" sampai aku mati.

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis itu membuatku menjadi layaknya lelaki pemuja asmara. Aku terlalu memujanya, dan sepertinya aku gila bila tak memilikinya.

Hinata Uchiha, wanita itu membuatku bak pria paling jantan di dunia ini. aku terlalu memuja wanitaku—walau aku tau itu tidak baik.

Aku mengusap pipi keriputku, lalu bangkit dari duduk bersimpuh. Kutatap lama pusara bertuliskan Hinata Uchiha. Hinata Uchiha, tenanglah di sana. Jangan lupa pesanku, ucapkan terima kasihku untuk Tuhan, karena telah berbaik hati memberiku pendamping hidup sepertimu.

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

 **Terlalu OOC, ya, si Sasuke? Gomen~**

 **Semoga ff ini bisa diterima para pembaca, dan semoga bisa bikin baper :")**

 **Gomen, saya jarang banget bikin ff, RL sangat (sok) sibuk T.T**

 **Bantu penulis menemukan saltik, ya? *kedip**

 **Umm.. apa lagi, ya? Udah kayaknya^^**

 **Jangan lupa review, fav, dan sejenisnya~** _ **flame**_ **boleh juga kok ;)**

 **Ada butuh? PM aja^^**

 **AiEmerald a.k.a. Bipo-chan**


End file.
